evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Talaria
Talaria are the personal weapons and footwear of Mercury Black from the American animated webseries RWBY. History The origins of the Talaria are unknown, though it can be assumed that they were sold to or built by Mercury before the events of the series. They could have been used to kill his father, Marcus Black, but this is unknown. Volume 2 Mercury uses his Talaria to kill White Fang defector Tukson. After infiltrating and going undercover into Beacon Academy, Mercury challenges Pyrrha Nikos to a match to find out about her Semblance and fighting style. He uses his boots to deliver powerful kicks to Pyrrha, which she either dodges or blocks. Whenever Pyrrha knocks him away, he uses the boots to propel himself back at her. When he kicks at Pyrrha's face, she subtly uses her magnetic Semblance to deter the boot away and causes Mercury to miss. Upon discovering her Semblance, Mercury forfeits the match. When Grimm attack Vale, Mercury, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall keep their identities secret by helping the Huntsmen defeat the Grimm. Mercury kills several Grimm. Volume 3 Mercury, Emerald, Cinder, and a disguised Neo Politan fight an unnamed team in a Vytal Festival Tournament match. The latter loses. Mercury and emerald later go on to the doubles round, where they fight Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi from Team CVFY. Mercury keeps them busy, kicking them both and jumping away. He then fires at them, and the two dodge. When their attention goes back to Mercury, he has used his boots to create a flurry of projectiles orbiting around him, which he then sends at Coco and Yatsuhashi. They strike, creating a haze of smoke. While they are blinded, Mercury delivers a series of kicks to Coco, then signals to a far-off Emerald, who uses her weapon to grab Coco and pull her away. Mercury continues to attack Yatsuhashi, who manages to throw him into a geyser biome. Mercury manages to hit Yatsuhashi to the ground, and a geyser erupts on him. While he is disoriented, Mercury lands the final blow that knocks out Yatsuhashi. Emerald soon beats Coco. Mercury goes up to the singles round against Team RWBY's Yang Xiao Long. The two exchange blows, but block and dodge each other. Mercury fires himself into the air to deliver a tornado kick, pressuring Yang. He then launches himself towards her, kicking her in the chest. He rushes for another attack, but Yang hits him three times. He flies back, and is forced to use his boots to launch himself back at her. He unleashes a flurry of kicks, striking her and knocking her back. Mercury fires a barrage of shots into the air, then kicks her down and allows all of the Dust projectiles to land on her. Yang becomes enraged, and rushes him with a barrage of punches that win her the fight. She wishes him better luck next time, to which Mercury apparently attacks her. She retaliates and fractures Mercury's leg. However, Mercury was simply walking towards her. Yang and Team RWBY are disqualified, and the villains make their escape under the guise of taking Mercury home to his family. It was later revealed that the attack was an illusion caused by Emerald. In a flashback, it is revealed that Cinder recruited Mercury and Emerald to help her fight Amber, the Fall Maiden. They agreed, and Emerald used her Semblance to lure Amber out before the two attacked. Mercury launches himself at her, but she blocks him and retaliates with fire. As his pants burn away, it is revealed that Mercury has prosthetic legs that fire air to help him control his shots. He rushes forward and kicks Amber, and Emerald jumps and lands on her. Amber gets up and uses her powers to drive Mercury and Emerald back until Cinder steps in. Amber fends them all off until Cinder launches explosive arrows that strike her and deplete her Aura. Amber blast all of her opponents away, then limps over to Emerald to finish her. However, Cinder strikes her in the back with an arrow. Emerald and Mercury restrain her, and Cinder uses her glove to steal some of Amber's powers before Amber is saved by Qrow Branwen. The villains are forced to flee. Mercury later encounters Ruby Rose. She was suspicious and questions how he is walking and why he is there. He coyly remarks about the planned killing of her friend, Penny Pollendina. Ruby tries to escape and get help, but he kicks her in the chest. She tries to use her Scroll to call someone, but he destroys it. He attacks again, but Ruby dodges and escapes. However, Penny had already been killed in an arena accident during her match against Pyrrha. Volumes 4-6 Mercury and Emerald are currently residing at Salem's hideout. Powers and Abilities Mercury's Talaria serve as casual footwear, but also fire Dust-based ammunition when Mercury kicks. These shots have very long range. The boots also deliver powerful kicks and work in conjunction with his prosthetics, absorbing damage and allowing him to use blasts of air to control his shots. Appearance The Talaria appear as standard black boots with shiny toe areas, but with a white cylindrical chambers attached to the back. The front is also angular in shape. Gallery Images V2 05 00035.png 1201 Best Day Ever 06930.png|Mercury about to murder Tukson. V2 05 00045.png|Mercury vs. Pyrrha. V3 0400018.png|Mercury vs. Yatsuhashi and Coco. V3_0400024.png|Mercury creating a vortex of blasts. V3_0600055.png V3_0600042.png|Mercury vs. Yang. V3_09_00041.png|Mercury vs. Ruby Videos RWBY Volume 3 Mercury and Emerald vs Yatsuhashi and Coco (full fight) RWBY Cinder Mercury and Emerald vs Autumn. Yang vs Mercury Full Fight Vytal Festival Finals Penny Polendina vs Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose vs Mercury Black (RWBY Volume 3) Trivia *Mercury's Boots are likely a reference to the winged sandals characteristic of the Roman god, Mercury, whom he alludes to. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Mechanical Modification